spooffandomcom-20200214-history
"Inala" series of Sesame Street parodies
The Inala series of Sesame Street parodies are a collection of Sesame Street TV series collaboration parodies. There are five Inala-series Sesame Street TV series parodies: Inala House, Inala North, Inala South, Inala East and Inala West. All Inala-series Sesame Street TV series parodies feature Jenny Foxworth from Oliver & Company as Big Bird. All Inala-series Sesame Street TV series parodies include both classic and modern seasons. Season 7 (1975-1976) is left out from all Inala-series Sesame Street TV series parodies because Season 7 was the only season not to display the episode code at any point during the opening. All Inala-series Sesame Street TV series parodies used Toowong font (aka [[wp:Brisbane Transport|'Brisbane Transport']]' fleet numbering font') as the episode number font for the first 23 seasons. Inala West Inala West is a spoof of Sesame Street, and parodies season 1 (1969-1970) to season 50 (2019-2020), but in addition to season 7 (1975-1976) being omitted, seasons 46 (2016) and 47 (2017) are also omitted. Inala West is made in collaboration by 686RWU, 758HEG, 618RVD, AlbertAnnerley06, Jennystown64 and SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200. Other features present in Inala West include: * Baby Kermit from Muppet Babies (2018) goes for Elmo; * Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz takes over the role as Bob; * Fozzie Bear and Glinda take over roles as both Gordon and Susan, respectively; * Princess Sofia and Dorothy Gale go for Bert and Ernie, respectively; * Alice goes for Maria and Nick Wilde goes for Luis; * Edgar Peepleson goes for Cookie Monster; * Poppy Peepleson goes for Guy Smiley and Vampirina Hauntley goes for Count von Count; * Linda is played by Sadness; * Goldie Locks and Ariel take over roles as Rosita and Zoe; * Olivia, Gina and Gabi are played by Rapunzel, Pippi Longstocking and Mulan; * Abby Cadabby is played by Dot; * Kermit the Frog's role is taken over by Maud Moonshine (aka Maud Spellbody); * Roosevelt Franklin is played by Sultan, and; * Roosevelt Franklin's Mother is played by Belle. Inala North Inala North, like all Inala-series Sesame Street TV series parodies, is a collaboration spoof of Sesame Street by 686RWU, 758HEG, Jennystown64, 050YAT, AlbertAnnerley06 and SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200. Inala North, however, only parodies seasons 1 (1969-1970) up to season 45 (2015), unlike Inala West. Features present in Inala North include: * Gordon and Susan are both played by Mad Hatter '''and '''Queen of Hearts; * Poppy Peepleson '''played Maria; '''The Cat in the Hat '''played Luis; * '''Alice '''played Bob, '''Princess Sofia '''played Guy Smiley; * '''Princess Isabel '''from ''Elena of Avalor ''played Count von Count; * '''Rapunzel '''from ''Tangled ''played Countess von Backwards; * '''Caillou '''from ''Caillou ''played Little Bird, '''Belle '''played Granny Bird; * '''Vanellope von Schweetz '''from ''Wreck-It Ralph ''played Elmo; * '''Little Witch Rosita '''from ''Muppet Babies ''played Rosita, '''Goldie Locks '''played Zoe; * Olivia, Gina and Gabi played by '''Charlotte La Bouff, Elena '''and '''Rosita; * Abby Cadabby is played by Dot, and; * Grundgetta is played by Young Anna 'from ''Frozen. Inala East ''Inala East'' is a collaboration spoof of Sesame Street by 686RWU, ToylanderToyLand, 050YAT, AlbertAnnerley06 and SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200 like all Inala-series Sesame Street TV series parodies. Inala East only parodies seasons 1 (1969-1970) up to season 43 (2012-2013), but as with all Inala-series Sesame Street TV series parodies, season 7 (1975-1976) is not included. Features present in Inala East include: * '''Noddy and Big Ears goes for Bob and David, respectively; * Pinocchio '''goes for Kermit the Frog and '''Madam Mim goes for Oscar the Grouch; * * * Inala South under construction Inala House under construction What is your favourite Inala-series Sesame Street TV series parody? Inala West Inala East Inala North Inala South Inala House Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:PBS Category:NET Category:HBO Category:686RWU Category:758HEG Category:618RVD Category:050YAT Category:AlbertAnnerley06 Category:Jennystown64 Category:SofiaBUZviaOldCleveland200 Category:Brisbane City Council